lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
PP Expenditure April
Its april! April April 1st *3pp Claim Domain: The newborn God Drahthor claims the domain Creation, believing it to be the other side of the same coin as Destruction. (749) *2pp (1 from Land Spike) Create Lesser Plain: The Empress creates the demiplane of Niyanta, the Jade Palace. (750) *2pp given to Veros by Eijra. (751) *1pp Attack God: Vymrl fights off Chactross's attack.(752) *1pp Guide Populace- Veros teaches the Doppleganger's agriculture. (753) *1pp Guide Populace (1 less due to cultural contact)- Veros teaches the doppleganger's the cleric class. (753) *1pp Nourish Populace (Artifact)- Veros causes the doppleganger's to join the Loremasters. (753) *1pp Nourish Populace- Veros causes the dopplegangers to grow more numerous in an attempt to maintain the facade of halflings and dwarves in the Golden Hills. (753) *2pp (1 from Anollum) Shape Populace- Shurka creates the Humites. (755) *1pp (from Eorna) Guide Populace- Humites worship Shurka. (755) *2pp Spawn Beast- Tahns creates wasps of varying sizes that are immune to fungus and lay their eggs in live Tsarok-Hem. (769) April 2nd *3pp Ascend Exarch- Vymrl ascends Ssbrec who provides PP for Nourish actions. (781) *2pp Guide Populace- Xirinet teaches the Humans the warden class. (788) *2pp Claim Domain- Xa'an claims the Fey domain. (794) *1pp Nourish (Storehouse of Light)- Xa'an creates an underwater forest. (794) *1pp Claim Lesser Dormain- The Empress claims the domain of Love. (794) April 3rd *1pp Nourish Land- Oravalos creates coniferous (pine) trees to cover the southern tundra. (811) *4pp spawn creature lesser (x4 1 from artifact)- Oravalos creates ice seals, polar bears, wolfs and elk in the southern tundra. (811) *1pp Nourish- Ythrexle nourishes the island city of Riyelleh. (812) *1pp Mold Land (Nibiru)- Xa'an creates what will be the basis for a ring circling around the planet. (813) The Week of April 4-10 April 4th *2pp Guide Populace- Xirinet teaches the Humans carpentry. (822) *1pp Nourish Populace (stars)- Xirinet helps the Humans to thrive with their new abilities. (822) *1pp Spawn Beast- Xirinet spawns visejaw crocodiles. (822) *1pp Nourish Populace- Tsarokga-Noggoth causes the surviving Tsarok-Hem to go underground and grow stronger. (827) *3pp Create Artifact- Tsarokga-Noggoth creates the Spore Chambers that provide a +1pp towards nourishes. (827) *3pp Create Artifact- Mara creates the astral orrery to maintain the alignment and organization of all the bodies in the heavens. (829) *1pp Guide Populace- The Frost Giants at the valcono now worship Mara. (829) *2pp Guide Populace- Veros teaches the Dopplegangers carpentry. (837) *1pp Guide Populace- Veros teaches the Dopplegangers Wizardry. (837) *1pp Nourish Populace- Veros guides the Dopplegangers to build the city of Celeros as a new capital for Duska Krak. (837) *1pp Mold Land Lesser (artifact)- Veros causes a series of small islands to rise from the sea to the east. (837) *3pp Create Greater Artifact- Neko creates the Titan's Trident which grants 1pp towards shape populous actions. (841) *2pp (1 from Eorna)- Guide Populace- Neko teaches the Humites the art of healing. (850) *1pp Nourish Land- Thanks to Shurka's Humites around half the damage sustained by the Golden Hills in the recent invasions is repaired. (850) April 5th April 6th *1pp Given from Veros to Eijra in order to bring her people back from the feywild. (880) *2pp Guide Populace: Eijra brings the dwarves and halflings back from the feywild, placing some in Duska Krak and others in Calafi Krak. (881) *1pp Nourish Populace (Artifact)- Veros nourishes the kingdom of Duska Krak. (884) *1pp (Exarch) Nourish Land- Adamite veins appear in the land of Vymscral at the behest of Vymrl. (885) *2pp Guide Populace- Vymrl teaches the Frost Giants the smelting of adamite. (885) *1pp Nourish Populace- Vymrl causes the Frost Giants remaining in the Golden Hills to grow more abundant, naming them the Golden Horde. (885) *1pp Guide Poplucace- Vymrl guides all frost giants in the correct manner of worshiping him, entitled the rights of frost. (885) *3pp Claim Domain- Xa'an claims the Time domain. (898) *2pp+1 (Nibiru) Mold Land Greater- Xa'an creates a new continent on the inside of the world and names it Ardune. (898) *1pp (Storehouse) Nourish- Xa'an causes plant life to spring up in close proximity to water on Ardune. (898) *3pp Ascend Exarch- Oravalos creates Rein The Tree of Life. (899) *3pp (1 from artifact) Spawn Greater Beast- Oravalos spawns massive aether sea turtles of over 2000 foot diameter. (899) *4pp Shape Greater Populace- Xirinet creates the immortal mercenaries the Angels. (904) *1pp (stars) Nourish Populace- Xirinet fosters trade between the Humans and their Duska Krak visitors. (904) April 7th *2pp Guide Populace- Shurka teaches the Humites to become Invokers. (910) *3pp Mold Land Greater- Drahthor creates a gigantic floating asteroid beyond the edge of the aether thats filled with a vast network of caverns. (915) *1pp Nourish land- Drahthor fills the cavern system of the asteroid with air. (915) *1pp Guide Populace- Mara guides the frost giants at her volcano to worship her. (916) *2pp Guide Populace- Mara teaches her frost giants basic astronemy. (916) *3pp Create Artifact- Tahns creates the Chalice of Genisis which provides 1pp towards spawn actions. (917) *1pp Spawn Beasts (leylines)- Xirinet creates Dire Boars. (928) *2pp Spawn Beast Lesser (x2)- Ythrexle spawns Elk and Albranche. (929) *2pp Spawn Beast Moderate- Ythrexle spawns the Couatls. (929) *2pp Shape Populace Lesser- Tahns creates the fish men sahaugin. (930) *1pp Nourish Populace (Pillar)- Tahns nourishes the newborn sahaugin by causing schools of kelp to flourish around them. (930) *3pp Create Exarch- Tsarokga-Noggoth creates an the exarch Naggoroth giving 1pp to guide actions. (931 948) *2pp Guide Populace- Tsarokga-Noggoth teaches the Tsarok-Hem to use glyphs. (931 948 ) *1pp Nourish Populace (Spore Chamber)- Tsarokga-Noggoth nourishes someone the Tsarok-Hem (931 948) *1pp Mold Land Lesser (Dimension Bulwark)- Veros creates a temple to himself atop Mount Gorgoth. (933) *1pp Nourish Populace- Veros nourishes the Eladrin. (933) *3pp Claim Greater Domain- Veros claims the Death domain. (933) *2pp Claim Domain Moderate- Mara claims the moderate domain Storm. (934) *1pp Mold Land- Mara creates a large permanent vortex storm over the south pole hole. (934) *2pp Mold Land Moderate- Drahthor creates and transports a vast amount of water to his astroid. (937) *1pp Given from Drahthor to The Empress (937) *1pp Given from Xa'an to Drahthor. (939) *1pp Nourish Land- Drahthor creates the first of the phorus plants to populate his asteroid with. (940) *3pp Ascend Exarch- Ythrexle ascends the exarch Alocosia, Guardian of Riyelleh that provides a +1 combat bonus. (941) *2pp Guide Populace- Ythrexle teaches the Ythre how to build houses. (941) *3pp Ascend Exarch (1 from Drahthor)- The Empress ascends the newborn godling Priya. (942) April 8th *1pp Attack God- Chactross breaks his years of inactivity by attacking The Empress. (947) * 1pp Aid Attack- Tahns arrives to aid Chactross in battling The Empress. (949) *1pp Aid Combat- Drahthor arrives at Niyanta and aids The Empress against her assailants. (950) *3pp Ascend Exarch- Tahns ascends the fish-man exarch Ix which gives a +1 combat bonus. (951) *2pp (1 Land Spike) Create Artifact- The Empress imbues the land spike with power to give it a +1 combat bonus. (952) *1pp Given from The Empress to Drahthor. (957) April 9th *2pp Create Artifact: Drahthor creates the Cloak of Madness giving a +1 combat bonus. (958) *2pp Guide Populace Greater- Veros teaches the people of Duska Krak alchemy. (967) *1pp Nourish Populace (trade routes)- Veros nourishes the dopplegangers living among the Humans. (967) *1pp De-Nourish populace (Sun)- Chactross de-nourishes the talau. (968) *4pp Shape Populace- Chactross places some of his fire archons within enlarged and altered forms of psuedodragons creating red dragons. (968) *2pp (1 from Eorna) Guide Populace- Shurka teaches the Humites the basics of civilization. (970) *3pp Shape Moderate Populace- Xa'an creates the Beholders to live in his cascade. (971) *1pp Nourish Populace- Xa'an causes the Beholders to flourish. (971) *1pp Mold Land Lesser (Nibiru)- Xa'an enlarges the ring that floats around the planet. (971) *1pp Nourish Land (Storehouse of Light)- Xa'an makes the continent of Ardune more inhabitable. (971) April 10th *1pp Guide Populace- Xirinet helps the Humans to learn masonry. (979) *1pp Guide Populace- Xirinet helps the Humans to learn agriculture. (979) *2pp Guide Populace- Xirinet helps the Humans to learn letherworking. (979) *1pp Nourish Land (Stars)- Xirinet creates reguler boars within The Shattered Lands. (979) The Week of April 11th-17th April 11th *1pp Nourish Populace- Eijra creates the kingdom of Calafi Krak with Dwaves and Halfling from the old kingdom of Duska Krak. (983) *1pp Guide Populace- Eijra teaches the new kingdom carpentry. (983) *2pp Guide Populace- Eijra helps the new island kingdom of Califi Krak to learn shipbuilding. (983) *2pp Guide populace- Oravalos teaches his Ae-Sylvani the bard class. (985) *2pp Guide Populace- Oravalos teaches his Ae-Sylvani the warden class. (985) *1pp Nourish Populace- Oravalos causes his Ae-Sylvani to move onto the Zaratan. (985) *1pp (Exarch) Nourish Populace- Oravalos Ae- Sylvani outer aether sea a grove above the northern pole. (985) *1pp (Artifact) Spawn Creature- Oravalos spawns aether dolphins called Yerins. (985) *2pp Guide Populace- Shurka teaches the Humites how to farm. (989) *1pp Nourish Populace- Shurka helps the Humites to thrive with their new farming technology. (989) *3pp Shape Populace- Tsarokga-Noggoth creates the Tsarok- Aran . (990) *1pp Nourish Populace (Spore Chambers)- Tsarokga-Noggoth nourishes the newborn Tsarok-Aran. (990) *1pp Nourish Populace- Tsarokga-Noggoth nourishes the fungus on the planet. (990) *1pp Nourish Populace- Tsarokga-Noggoth nouishes the Tsarok in the aether. (990) *1pp Mold Land Minor (Artifact)- Veros causes the citizens of Mount Gorgoth to erect a library in his honor. (991) *3pp Create Greater Artifact- Veros creates the unnamed artifact that gives a PP to guide actions. (991) April 12th *3pp Ascend Exarch- Eijra ascends the Mouth of the Land which provides 1pp for nourish actions. (994) *1pp Nourish Populace- Eijra nourishes the citizens of Califi Krak and they expand to new islands. (994) *1pp Guide Populace- Shurka sends the Treents to aid the Humites. (1000) *2pp Guide Populace (Eorna)- Shurka teaches the Humites how to become clerics. (1000) *3pp Ascend Exarch- Vymrl creates S'kre the Dark Child, providing a +1 combat bonus. (1001) *2pp Nourish Populace (Ssabrec)- Vymrl nourishes the Imperium. (1001) April 13th *2pp Spawn Template- Veros creates the first vampires, including Daven the vampire lord. (1002) *1pp Guide Populace- Tahns helps the Eladrin utilizing trade routes to become better stoneworkers and architects. (1019) *2pp Guide Populace- Tahns causes the sahaugin to worship Ix as a demigod and emissary of their creator, while simultaniosly hating the creations of Tahns enemies. (1019) *2pp Shape Populace- The Empress creates the Dasa. (1021) *1pp Guide Populace (Priya)- The Empress guides the Dasa to worship her. (1021) April 14th *2pp form Moderate Domain- Oravalos claims the Primal Magic domain. (1049) *2pp Guide Populace- Oravalos teaches the Ae-Sylvani the secrets of the plants, aka horticulture. (1049) *1pp Nourish Populace (Tree of Rebirth)- Oravalos nourishes the Ae-Sylvani in the outer aether sea. (1049) *1pp Spawn Creature (Staff of Oravalos)- Oravalos spawns whales in the oceans. (1049) *1pp Spawn Creature- Oravalos spawns squid in the oceans. (1049) *1pp Mold Land- Drahthor creates a Lake of Fire in his realm. (1050) *3pp Create Greater Artifact- Drahthor creates The Ziggurat of Drahthor which orients his asteroids gravity and provides 1pp for spawn actions. (1050) *2pp Guide Populace- The Empress teaches the Dasa the basics of providing for themselves and serving her. (1051) *2pp Guide Populace- Xirinet teaches the Humans architecture. (1052) *2pp Guide Populace- Xirinet teaches Angels blacksmithing. (1052) *1pp Guide Populace- Xirinet causes the Humans to found Alexandria. (1052) *1pp Nourish Land- Xirinet creates metal deposits in the Shattered Lands. (1052) *1pp spawn Beast- Xirinet creates Dire Wolves. (1052) *1pp guide populous - Tsarokga-Noggoth manipulates some eladrin to aid Tsarok unknowingly.(1055) *1pp guide populous - Tsarokga-Noggoth sends Tsarok-Aran to some eladrin tribes.(1055) *1pp Form Domain (Lesser) - Xa'an creates the domain of sight.(1056) *2pp Guide Populous (Greater) - Xa'an teaches beholders slavery.(1056) *2pp Mold Land (Moderate) - Xa'an adds enough water to the inner world to form a small coast around Ardune.(1056) *1pp From Storehouse: Nourish Land - Xa'an creates coastal plant-life for Ardune.(1056) *1pp From Nibiru: Mold Land (Lesser) - Xa'an increases the ring around the planet. It is now barely visible from the surface.(1056) *2pp spawn template - Tsarokga-Noggoth creates the black blight.(1057) *2pp form domain - Tsarokga-Noggoth creates the domain of pestilence.(1057) *1pp nourish populous (spore chamber) - Tsarokga-Noggoth nourishes the plague-mold.(1057) *2pp Form Domain (Moderate) - Veros creates undeath.(1059) *1pp (artifact) nourish populace - Veros nourishes vampires.(1059) *2pp (1 artifact) Guide Populous (Greater) - Veros gives doppelgangers the avenger class.(1059) *1pp (artifact)Mold Land (lesser) - Veros creates A volcano south of Calafi Krak.(1059) *2pp Spawn Template - Veros creates vampire thralls.(1059) *2pp Guide Populace Thans gives Eladrin metalworking.(1065) *1pp Mold Land Xa'an crashes an asteroid from the vorpal cascade to earth.(1066) *1pp Nourish Population Xa'an Nourishes beholders.(1066) The Empress(1070) *2 PP +1 from Land Spike Create Artifact (Greater) Atakhari: This wondrous city provides PP for Nourish Actions. Ythrexle(1071) *3PP: Create Artifact (Greater) - Stone of Revery (+1 Create PP) The Empress(1073) *1 PP +1 PP from Priya Teach Populace: Stoneworking: The Dasa have begun to create tools and furniture from the green rock. *1 PP Form Domain (Lesser) Jade: This rock is most often associated with the Empress, and her servants. In fact, it is rarely used by anyone else. Shurka(1074) *3 PP - Create Artifact - Not really creating one, but Eorna also gives 1 PP for nourish actions. *1 PP Eorna - Guide Populace - Humites told to build villages around Eorna. Vymrl(1077) *3PP-Ascend Exarch: Light Child (Nourish) *1PP-Nourish Land (from Ssabrec): Make Vyrmscral bear crops *1PP-Store for Spawn Populous Vymrl(1078) *Create Artifact (moderate) 2PP: "Bloodlight" is a spear infused with divine pain and wrath. Those who it strikes feel an overwhelming pain, as if they were being burned to death from the inside out. This artifact provides a +1 combat bonus. April 15th, 2009 Runescar(1079) *1 PP: Form Domain (Lesser): Runescar forms the Tactics Domain *2 PP: Form Domain (Moderate): Runescar forms the Utility Magic Domain Runescar(1082) *2 PP: Create Plane (Lesser): Runescar creates the Demi-plane Cororan, accessible through the great plains where the Shadar-Kai live. *3 PP: Shape Population (Moderate): Runescar creates War Trolls to act as his servants and worshipers, to reside largely on Cororan. *1 PP: Guide Population (Lesser): Runescar instructs the War Trolls that he is their creator, and that they shall worship him. Eijra(1090) *3 PP: Create Populace Earth Elementals. Oravalos(1100) *2 PP: Spawn creature (Moderate) (1 from artifact): Nurak; Huge Nautiloid creature that feeds off the spores of the aether for food. All types sate its palate from aether spores, to all types of Plague and rot spores in the outer Aether Sea. *2 PP: Shape Populace (Lesser): Elves *1 PP: Guide Populace (lesser): Elves worship Oravalos the lord of Nature *1 PP: Spawn creature (lesser): A variety of fish life *1 PP: Nourish Land: The inner continent has a variety of tree life April 16th, 2009 Mara(1101) *Guide Populance - 1 PP (from Astral Orrery) - Some Eladrin have begun worshiping Mara secretly, as a cult. This cult is known within its circle as the "Church of the New Moons." It's leader is an Eladrin man named Ezero. Right now, the cult mostly centers around revenge. Roan(1104) *2pp form domain travel Roan(1105) *3 pp to create artifact “little maker” can shift into any tool and gives plus 1 to create *1 pp form domain black smith Shurka(1106) *1 PP - Create Artifact (Lesser) - Created a fresh-water pond that will never run out of water. April 17th, 2009 Xa'an(1109) *3pp, Mold Land (Greater): Oceans - The inner world has more water, bringing it up to about half water half land at this point, I think *1pp, Spawn Beasts (Lesser): General Herbavores for Aradune *1pp, Nourish Land (From storehouse): Aradune's now a dense jungle continent The Week of April 18th-25th April 18th Drahthor(1111) *5pp (1 from land spike): Create Artifact- The Eye of Restraint: Sitting on Drahthor's forehead in both his true and humanoid form is a deep red crystal about the size of an eye. This crystal helps to channel and control the powerful energies that work within this God providing a +1 combat bonus and also 1pp to nourish actions. Drahthor(1112) *1PP (Ziggurat of Drahthor)- Spawn Lesser Beast: Racktheren Tsarokga-Noggoth(1113) *(Nourish populous (Tsarok-Aran) 1PP with spore chambers) *(Guide pouplous (Tsarok-Aran) 1PP from Nuggoroth) *(Spend 5PP into the fungal mass, purpose will be revealed in time) Veros(1114) *2 PP – Create Plane (Lesser) – The Workshop (Demiplane). It’s primary entrance is at the top of Skypeak *3 PP – Create Artifact (Greater) – Creation Forge. It produces Create PP. *1 PP (Artifact) – Mold Land (Lesser) – Carve numerous labrythine tunnels into Skypeak, and level it’s peak off. *1 PP (Artifact) – Guide Populace (Lesser) – Loremasters hold the secrets of alchemy *1 PP (Artifact) – Nourish Populace – Loremasters Runescar(1116) *3 pp, Ascend Exarch: Yorgar (Guide) - Yorgar the War Troll becomes a leader of the War Trolls, and is tasked to guide them to do as Runescar bids. *1 pp, Nourish Population: War Trolls - For being faithful, Runescar gives the War Trolls a bounty of food for the next 250 years. April 19th Eijra(1119) *Nourish Land 5PP: Creates hundreds of new species of animals. Rodents, cats, dogs, octopuses and other closely related creatures, several new breeds of birds and different form of Apes. All of these beings has three golden lines on their backs, as a memento of the first dead God. April 20th Roan(1120) *2PP form moderate domain music *3PP (1 from little maker) create artifact. Wooden pipes, these have the power to mold and shape the world and to cause others to become fascinated and dance uncontrollably. +1 pp to mold land. Shurka(1122) *2 PP - Form(Claim?) domain - Fey *2 PP from Eorna - Guide Populace - Taught the humites about metalworking, so they may make better weapons. Xa'an(1123) *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Light Tyrannts - Certain beholders dear to Xa'an are granted special powers, which allow them to force other beholders to obey their will. These epic-level monsters are capable of exhibiting control over light, similar to their god and master. To note, this is just adding an epic level beholder to the types of beholders in the game world - it isn't a class Oravalos(1133) *3 PP: Create Artifact (Greater): Eijra The Spear of Sorrow. It can be used to add a combat bonus *2 PP: Guide Populace (Greater): Elves learn the ranger class *1 PP: Nourish Populace (artifact): Elves flourish as they learn to cultivate and live off the land *1 PP: Spawn creature (lesser): Iliril: Large lizard creatures that live in the forests and can climb trees and change the color of there skin to blend in April 21st Xa'an(1136) *1pp (from Exarch), Mold Land (Lesser): Planetary Rings - Nibiru further expands the ring around the planet. *3pp, Mold Land (Greater): Inner Oceans - Xa'an expands the Inner Ocean, bringing it up to around 7 or 8 PP worth if my calculations are correct *1pp (from Artifact), Nourish Land: Inner Oceans - The Storehouse' light brings diverse plant-life to the inner oceans Drahthor(1137) *2pp (1 from eye of restraint) Nourish Racktheran and Phorus plants. They spread throughout the entire network of caverns and tunnels Tsarokga-Noggoth(1138) *(5PP fungal growth splits up in a 3PP exarch and a 2PP combat artifact) *(Ascent exarch (3PP) Unggar-Raggnu, the Plaguewalker: Unggar-Raggnu provides a bonus 1PP for mold land) *(create combat artifact 2PP; see above: Black Breath of Decay) *(Ascent exarch 3PP: Unggar-Raggnu becomes a 6PP exarch and now also provides a +1 combat bonus) *(Nourish fungi 1PP from spore chamber) *(Guide fungi 1PP from Nuggoroth) Veros(1140) *2 PP+(1 Artifact) - Create Artifact (Greater) - Staff of Veros - Provides 1 Shape PP *1 PP+(1 Artifact) - Guide Populace (Greater) - Dwarves learn armor smithing, enablingthem to make the first scale and plate armors, as well as masterwork heavy armors. *1 PP - Nourish Populace - Duska Krak *1 PP - Guide Populace (Lesser) - Some humites now venerate Veros in addition to Shurka *1 PP (Artifact) - Nourish Populace - Loremasters expand into eladrin territory, including eladrin members *1 PP (Artifact) - Mold Land - New islands around Kraka Kalafi Thans(1141) *Shape Populace (greater): 3 PP +1 from the Chalice *Shape Populace (lesser): 2 PP *Nourish Populace: 1 PP from the Pillar Tsarokga-Noggoth(1142) *(spawn beast (moderate) 2PP: Raggnur) Shurka(1146) *1PP artifact - Nourish Populace - The humites are living in relative prosperity *1PP - Guide Populace - Some of the Duska Krak worship Shurka. Mara(1147) *2 PP (1 from Astral Orrery) - Guide Populace - Teaching Eladrin Astronomy Xirinet(1148) *1PP, Guide Populace: Angels learn armorsmithing *1PP, Guide Populace: Humans Learn Blacksmithing *2PP, Guide Populace: Humans gain Shaman class *1PP, Nourish Populace: Strengthen Alexandria. *1PP from Leylines, Spawn Beast: Deathjump Spiders *1PP frokm Stars, Nourish Land: The Shattered LAnds gains a misty overcoat, a sybol of Xirinet if you will. Drahthor(1150) *3pp-Spawn greater Beast: Purple Worm. *2pp (ziggurat)- spawn moderate beast: displacer beast Runescar(1151) *2 pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Weaponsmithing - War trolls learn how to forge weapons *2 pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Melee combat - War trolls learn how to use weapons in melee combat *1 pp, Guide Populace (Lesser): Honor - War trolls learn to challenge others in combat April 22nd Drahthor(1153) *1pp (eye of restraint): Nourish land= created plankton to inhabit the waterways of the asteroid. Roan(1154) *2 PP form domain luck Frellisk(1156) 1pp: Create Minor Artifact: The cookiess. They taste so delicious, any mortal will suffer at least one of about a million side effects if they eat one. If you have a mortal who takes a bite, feel free to come up with a few ridiculous side effects. 3pp: Create Major Artifact: The 1 Brush. It grants 1 pp to Mold actions. Oravalos(1157) *2 PP: Guide Populace (greater) Elves gain the Druid class *1 PP (artifact): Nourish land: Elusian trees created in the elven forests April 23rd Roan(1159) *3 pp create (1pp little maker) Nectar of the gods. Nectar of the gods has the ability to raise a mortal from death heal wounds and cause the world to bloom green. +1pp nourish Xa'an(1160) *1pp+1pp from Exarch, Mold Land (Moderate): River of Souls - Nibiru finally completes the rings around the planet, which from the surface appear to be a river of some sort. *1pp, Create Artifact (Minor): Star Pact - Five new "stars" are added to the sky and those who know of them may make pacts with alien beings to receive strange powers. To note, this isn't teaching any race the warlock class or the Star Pact subclass, just adding a source of power from which any past and future Star Pact warlocks can draw their power from, mostly just for fluff. Star Pact warlocks don't just use any stars, after all. Shurka(1170) *2 PP - Nourish Land (x2) from artifact - Opened portals to the Feywyld in several locations in the world. These portals are two way. *2 PP - Guide Populace from artifact - The humites can control Feygates. *2 PP - Create Artifact - Shurka is surrounded by Fey energy (+1 combat) called FeySpark. April 24th Xa'an(1174) *3pp, Ascend Exarch: Tsul'Kalu - A combat exarch representing the untamed places of the world. Roan(1176) 1 pp mold land (artifact) volcano in the middle of the gulf. Veros(1201) *1 PP + 1 PP (Give to Drahthor so he could help) + 1 PP (Given to Shurka so he could help) + 1 PP (Given by Xirinet) - Ascend God - Zophia, mistress of spirits. Thans(1211) *Shape Populace (moderate) 2 PP+1 from the Chalice: Nycodemons. *Nourish Populace (demons) 1 PP from the Pillar: This, combined with last turn's nourish, accounts for the large number of demons. Xirinet(1212) 2PP, Guide Populace: Teach Humans Druid. Human Druids from the Shattered Lands have apreference for the more crafty predators of their hoimeland. Panther and Spider are common forms, though wolf is not unheard of. 2PP, Guide Populace: Teach Humans Ritual use. They have a preference for Primal or Nature related rituals. Animal Friendship and Call Wilderness Guide are specialties, and it's not uncommon for beasts to be seen in towns that are half-tame or simply well acclimated to human companionship. (Not excactly relatyed to the teach, but now's a good time to say that humans tend to be accepting of bestial presence so long as it isn't hostile). April 25th The Empress(1213) *2 PP +1 from Land Spike Create Artifact (Greater) The Rain: This is a life giving liquid that fills the canals of Atakhari. It provides 1 PP towards Spawn actions. *1 PP +1 from Priya Guide Populace (Moderate) Literacy: The Dasa now record their experiences on large tablets of jade using chisels and such. They have learned to read and write. *1 PP Guide Populace (Lesser): The Dasa built a large basin at the center of the city, as well as a network of canals that spread across the city. The canals and the basin hold the Rain. The Empress(1217) *1 PP from Atakhari Nourish Populace (Lesser): The Dasa grow more numerous and spread across Atakhari, enjoying an age of prosperity. Xirinet(1218) *1PP, from Stars, Nourish Populace: Humans spreading throughout the shattered lands continuing their never-ceasing expansion in theier dangerous homeland. *1PP from Leylines, Spawn Beast: Deathrattle Vipers. Especially common in the shattered lands of course. Thans(1219) *Guide Populace (greater) 2 PP: the demons are now loyal to Tahns, to the extent that a demon can ever be "loyal" to anyone. *Nourish Populace 1 PP: the sahaugin have multiplied, and occupy a vast undersea region. They are still very primitive though, and have not had contact with any landlubbers. Roan(1221) *1 pp (artifact) mold land expand island *1pp (artifact) nourish fungus. Roan taught the fungus to only feed on dead things and how to give back the life force to the earth so green things may grow here again *1pp guide Halfling worship roan taking on the qualities of luck and wanderlust they begin traveling to there new home. The Empress(1222) *1 PP from Atakhari Nourish Land (Lesser): Loma plants, which grow on the walls of buildings, appear on the stately edifices in Atakhari. Brilliantly coloured flowers bloom on the surface of these vine-like plants, and when the season of harvest comes around, delicious fruit grow on the plants, which the Dasa now eat in addition to the jade. *1 PP from the Rain Spawn Beast (Lesser): Loma spiders inhabit the wall-hugging plants for which they are named, and spin surprisingly strong webs. They are rather larger than normals spiders, with the smallest being the size of dinner plates, and the largest above the size of a riding horse. They exist peaceably alongside the Dasa, and, strangely enough for spiders, are not above eating the fruit of the plants they call home. *1 PP +1 PP from Priya Teach Populace (Moderate) Spider-silk Weaving: The Dasa spin the webs of the Loma spiders, and make luxurious, and unexpectedly sturdy spider-silk articles, such as clothing, and others. Veros(1223) *1 PP - Guide Populace (Lesser) - Halflings abandon their worship of Roan as fast as they adopted it. Runescar(1224) *2 pp, Create Beast (Moderate): Riding Drakes - Runescar creates Riding Drakes as beasts of burden for the War Trolls. Riding Drakes have various hues, and are like Rage Drakes with wings. *2 pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Riding - Runescar instructs his exarch how to ride the Riding Drakes, who then teaches those who honor their tribe. from Exarch Shurka(1231) *2 PP (1 from Eorna) Guide Populace - Humites can use rituals. They primarily use rituals that use the skill religion or heal. Week of April 26th-May 2nd April 26th Drahthor(1235) *2pp: Form Moderate Domain: Drahthor Lord of Destruction and Creation has taken on the aspect of Rebirth as an integral part of his vision of the world Vymrl(1236) *4PP-Frost Monoliths *1PP(Ssabrec)-Nourish Populous-Frost Monoliths The Empress(1241) *3 PP Form Domain (Greater) Order Drahthor(1245) *1pp Create Lesser Artifact- The Lake of Flame: Acts as a lighthouse to the souls of the departed, offering them a chance to be born again. Also functions as a repository for the souls. Drahthor(1275) *1pp for the creation of the afterlife Zophia(1276) *Give 1PP for creating an afterlife to Veros. Veros(1277) *1 PP + 1 PP from Zophia + 1 PP from Drahthor + 1 PP from Empress (Artifact) - Create Plane (Greater) - The Farscape (willing to take name suggestions), realm of the dead *1 PP (Artifact) - Create Artifact (Lesser) - Orb of Visions. This artifact allows me to view distant locations. I can also talk to people through it. Zophia(1278) *Shape Demiplane: 2 PP The Court of Spirits April 27th Zophia(1282) *Create Artifact 1 PP: An'Tu'Calliern or loosly translated Her silvery Veil from the tongue of Califian Dwarves Xa'an(1284) *1pp (from Artifact), Denourish Land: Grey-Fang Mountain and the surrounding area becomes inhospitable to natural life. *1pp (from Exarch), Mold Land: Grey-Fang mountain - changing its appearance to that of stone thorns and riddled passages. *4pp, Create Plane: The Outer Realms - Xa'an created a parallel plane that is intended as a parallel-plane version of the Far Realm, but I didn't want it to be confused with the Farscape. It mirrors the real world but conforms to alien sensibilities. As a parallel plane, Xa'an also gives up his claim to special control over it and thus does not get a combat bonus there. Likewise, any other god can manipulate the plane, though it retains its other-worldly nature. Veros(1287) *1 PP + 1 PP (Artifact) - Shape Populace (Lesser) - Succubus Roan(1288) *3 pp (1 artifact) create artifact. The silver staff allows roan to travel anywhere in a single step and gives +1 pp to guide actions Tsarokga-Noggoth(1300) *(guide populous (fungi) 1PP from exarch, to undo the tampering of the other god Roan) Veros(1316) *2 PP - Guide Populace (Greater) - Dwarves gain Weaponsmithing Xirinet(1329) *1PP, Guide Populace: Humans to combine Rituals and Masonry to create their capital city. *1PP, Guide Populace: Humans adopting a military doctrine in imitation of Angels. *2PP, Guide Populace: Humans adopt an Aristocracy. The greatest of their leaders meet within the Alexandria as a council. This is sometimes referred to as "The Council of the Sundered Crown" yes I like the idea of broken stuff. Sue me. Xirinet(1331) *1PP from Stars, Nourish Populace: Alexandria (the empire) in support of Alexandria (the cuity) *1PP from Leylines, Spawn Beast: Veno-Eye Basilisk. Yes an unintended side-effect of Xi playing around. *1PP, Guide Populace: Angels Learn Weaponsmithing April 28th Xa'an(1332) *1pp, Create Artifact: Book of Azazel - Xa'an influences a human to write the book of Azazel. This artifact grants the holder the capability of performing any rituals in the book, the book contains rituals for accessing the Outer Realms, summoning aberrant creatures from that realm, and other such things. It additionally will provide star-pact warlock like magical powers. Like most artifacts, the book is intelligent and attempts to guide its holder towards its own ends. Tsarokga-Noggoth(1333) *(mold land 1PP from Unggar-Raggnu) *(nourish populace (fungi) 1PP from Spore Chambers) Drahthor(1334) *1pp Ziggurat: Spawn lesser beast= filled the waterways with various aquatic lifeforms. *1pp Eye of Restraint: Nourish Land= Create the Vroomel plants as described above. Veros(1335) *1 PP + 1 PP Artifact - Guide Populace (Greater) - Loremasters gain written language. Xirinet(1338) *1PP from the Dimensional Bulwark, Mold Land: Alexandria, the Living City. This is the holy city of Xirinet, and houses the Great Cathedral, a temple devoted to the Life god, though it includes space for other gods as well. The city crawls with wild beasts which leave the usual denizens alone (through long-time association) but a fool who attacks one of these predators is likely to get killed. Alexandria is superficially similar to the legendary Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Thans(1339) *Ascend Exarch (3 PP): Nergul is a combat exarch. Roan(1340) *1 pp form domain flight. Tsarokga-Noggoth(1341) *(Spawn beast (epic) Teratomorph: 3PP) Thans(1342) *2 PP on Guide Populace Veros(1343) *1 PP (Artifact) - Nourish Populace - Vampires expand into Duska Krak, human, and humite territory. Tsarokga-Noggoth(1345) *(Nourish populous Tsarok-Hem (and minions) 1PP) *(Nourish populous Raggnur 1PP) Shurka(1346) *1 PP Eorna - Nourish Land. Animals that can be domesticated by ranchers are more plentiful *2 PP - Guide Populace - Humites know how to domesticate animals. (But not for purposes like riding.) Zophia(1349) *3 PP Create Artifact ( Greater ): The lighthouse of Dusk or the Lighthouse at all ends. Calaver'Etu on Calafian Dwarf-speech. It's fluff mission is to lead the dead on their first trip through the Land of the Dead. Generates 1PP for Create actions. Drahthor(1352) *2pp Spawn Chimera *3pp (1 from Ziggurat) Spawn Hydra *1pp (Eye of Restraint) Nourish land: Seaweed Mara(1354) *Create Moderate Domain - 2 PP - Seasons/Summer Winter. The world now has seasons. Each moon personifies one season, white-haired Mara is summer, black-haired one is winter. There is one season for every two rotations of the moons, with calibration still the new year. *Mold Land - 1 PP - Many plants and agriculture generally are now perennial *Nourish Land - 1 PP - Nourish Perrenial trees, flowers, etc. Siccadan(1355) *3 PP Create Artifact (Greater) The Staff: A physical manifestation of the word "staff", it allows Siccadan to more easily form objects from words. It gives 1 PP for Create actions. April 29th Zophia(1357) *Spawn Beast-1PP: Spirit Crane- A Crane with the ability to move completly silently, see spirits and teleport itself and spirits in to the Spirit world. Roan(1358) *1pp (artifact) mold land: Roan created the first earth mote *1pp (artifact) nourish land: A forest grows on the Earth mote. The main trees are Iron trees from which iron wood can be harvested. And Loma trees which are a beautiful red wood. Roan(1359) *2pp shape Ganasi *1pp (artifact) guide: the ganasi worship Roan. Siccadan(1363) *3 PP Create Artifact (Greater) The Encyclopedia Unanimous A large repository for all known words, the power of the Encyclopedia is such that words spoken from it strangely resonate with those that hear them. The result is that it provide 1 PP towards Guide actions. April 30th Xa'an(1375) *1pp from Exarch, Mold Land (Lesser): Shattered Lands - Nibiru causes the land around Alexandria to become rich in silver ore *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Silversmithing - Humans become highly skilled at crafting objects from silver. *1pp from Artifact, Nourish Populace: Humans - The humans of Alexandria become more numerous and prosperous Veros(1388) *1 PP (Artifact) - Create Artifact (Lesser) - Staff of Ruin Xirinet(1393) *1PP, Shape Populace: Going into Veros' project. Veros(1394) *1 PP (Artifact) + 1 PP Xirinet - Shape Populace (Lesser) - Deva Roan(1395) *2pp guide: wood working Veros(1397) *1 PP - Guide Populace (Lesser) - Vampires gain the use of rituals from humans who have been turned. *1 PP - Nourish Populace - Loremasters build a new headquarters beyond the jurisdiction of any nation, and transfer all of their stores of knowledge there, including the Tome of Knowledge artifact. Additionally, they begin recruiting humites. The Empress(1399) *1 PP from Priya Guide Populace (Lesser): The Devas and the Rakshasas are now mortal enemies, and will forevermore be locked in a terrible battle, never at peace from the other. If one were to encounter the other, they would have to fight very hard to avoid attacking the other on the spot. *2 PP Guide Populace (Lesser x2): The Rakshasas and the Devas now worship Priya, whom they refer to as the god-child. Technically, they worship the Empress, though they direct their prayers and such at Priya. *1 PP from Atakhari Nourish Populace (Lesser): The Rakshasas become linked to the Deva method of reincarnation. Shurka(1400) *2 PP from Eorna - Guide Populace - Some humites can read and write *1 PP - Guide Populace - Humites now keep historical records. Xirinet(1408) *1PP from Leylines, Spawn Beast: Spiretop Drakes. And they happen to love the many high-pointsa of the Shattered Lands. Veros(1410) *1 PP (Artifact) - Mold Land (Lesser) - Duska Krak and the ground around it is gone, vanished as if it never existed. *1 PP Guide Populace (Lesser) - The population of Duska Krak (every last dwarf, halfling, and doppelganger that lived within it) vanishes, leaving no trace in the wak of the explosion. Xirinet(1411) *2PP, Guide Populace: Angels learn how to read and write the Supernal script... *1PP, Guide Populace: Humans adopt Supernal as their script of choice, reading and writing in it.